Harry Potter Heads
by Zainab
Summary: A very silly, and somewhat ridiculous piece about harry potter heads.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hp in any way. The lovely J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Author's note: In Hp4, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking on the Hogwarts grounds. They saw Viktor Krum dive off the Durmstrang ship, and into the lake. Later, the book said that Viktor's head came bobbing on the surface.  
I tried to find the paragraph for that, but I couldn't find it... (That book's big, ya know?)  
  
Anyways, when I hear the word 'bobbing' I think of a little creature with antennas. And it was Viktor's head that was bobbing, so yeah. ^^  
  
Here's a weird thing that randomly came to me, involving Draco Malfoy, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, and Dean Thomas. (I've thought about this twice today, and I decided I should write it down). This is extremely silly, and could be considered as stupid. You've been warned.  
  
An extremely tiny head was bobbing along a concrete white surface in a plastered white room. Looking closer, the head can be identified as the head of Viktor Krum. Viktor's head was very happy and he continued bobbing along towards the left. Later on, Harry Potter's head (and his head alone) appeared. Viktor Krum's head felt very intimidated and inferior, for Harry's head was gigantic. (Viktor noticed Harry because of the shadow that loomed over him, in front of his face). Viktor turned around to witness the head to be stationary. However, that did not last long. Harry's head began rolling towards the left crushing Viktor's tiny head. After Harry smashed little Viktor, it continued rolling. For now, Viktor's head was as flat as a pancake (an extremely small pancake). That, however, did not last long. Viktor's head was like one of those squeaky toys, (perhaps a rubber duck)? Once the toy becomes squished together, it returns to its original form after. Viktor's head did just that.  
But it did that with a twist. The head returned with its original face features including the bushy eyebrows, yes, but the size was different. Viktor's head was a lot bigger; in fact, it was bigger than Harry's head. Now Harry felt inferior. He noticed Viktor's head when he was rolling. When one is rolling they do see what's behind them, even for a little while. Harry thought he could keep rolling forever, but he was dearly mistaken. There was a horizontal pole behind Harry, and Harry's head rolled right into it. He came to a stop.  
When Harry turned around, he saw a puzzled expression take over Viktor's face. Thinking that Viktor wasn't going to hurt him, Harry Potter's head bobbed straight towards Viktor's head. Viktor watched all of this with fascination. The bobbing was very intriguing (Viktor's head was not smart enough to figure out that he was doing the same thing first). Harry's head bobbed straight past Viktor's amused face. Viktor faced the right when Harry bobbed to Viktor's right side.  
Harry was tired of bobbing, and so he stopped. Both Viktor and Harry faced each other. Viktor thought that Harry was showing off his talent of bobbing. Viktor, as smart as he was, decided to show off his teeth. He opened his jaw really wide, scaring Harry's head. Viktor had more canine teeth than what was normal. Little Harry Potter's head thought Viktor was going to eat him. Harry was frozen with fear. It was an odd sight, Viktor stationary with his mouth open, and Harry stationary with goose bumps running all over his face.  
A loud scream was heard from the far right side. Viktor kept his jaw open, wanting to impress whoever was coming, but his eyes did wander, trying to get a glimpse. Harry was still frozen with fear. His scar had goose bumps. Fleur Delacour's head violently bobbed towards where the two stood. She was still screaming, with her silvery hair trailing behind her. A grindylow was chasing her. Whenever he got a chance, he began poking her, causing her to scream louder. Fleur, not paying attention to where she was going, bumped into Harry Potter. Harry Potter rolled right into Viktor's mouth. Immediately, Viktor closed his mouth. He did not swallow Harry, for there was no body to Viktor Krum, no throat, no stomach. So Harry Potter was just resting on Viktor Krum's tongue.  
Viktor, confused, just stared at Fleur, who stopped screaming. They kept blinking at each other, which scared the grindylow. And so the grindylow went back to the depths of the lake where he could poke other things.  
The heads of Fleur and Viktor continued to stare at each other. Suddenly they both jumped in the air very high, but not on their own will. The ground was shaking. Fear was written all over their eyes.  
The rumbling and shaking were growing stronger and louder. Suddenly, to the audience, Draco Malfoy in his quidditch robes came into view. He stepped on both Fleur and Viktor, killing the both of them. Of course, he being so big, Draco did not notice a thing. But he did notice the soccer ball that hit him really hard in the left side of his head.  
Next second, Draco was sprawled on the ground. Dean Thomas came into view, took the soccer ball in both hands, held it high over his head, and yelled "Soccer Lives!!" He then ran away.  
As if he forgot something, Dean came back and stuffed the soccer ball right down Draco's throat. (In case you were wondering, Dean Thomas and Draco Malfoy are both full, complete humans, with heads, bodies, and everything). After that, Dean Thomas bolted for his life, and was nowhere to be found. Draco, after a while woke up, stood up, and started choking. No one was there to stop him, for one had run away to save his neck, and he killed the others. The smart move would have been to pull out his wand, but Draco was not that smart; he was stupider than Viktor Krum. And so Draco continued to choke. The soccer ball, miraculously, continued traveling down his body. It landed in his leg. Draco finally noticed, and began doing a weird dance. The dance, in no means, helped get the ball out. And so, shortly after, Draco died.  
  
Maybe I'll do another chapter. If you want more explanation, please email me. Please give a constructive criticism. I haven't written and ficpress and fanfic for a long time, so this is like a reunion or whatever. I've been reviewing, just not updating. So yeah. Be constructive. Thank you ^^ 


End file.
